


Paper Meetings

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Castiel, Businessman Dean, Deaf Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, this is a lot cuter than it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hey, you dropped your papers—excuse me—hey! You dropped your papers. Can you not hear me… oh--oh. You’re deaf I am so sorry."</p><p>Castiel was late for his meeting. Very late. End his career late. He didn't have time to stop and socialize. But one awkward first meeting with a green eyed man changes his plans... or, maybe they were always meant to meet after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> heeeyyyy.... *awkward shuffle away* 
> 
> so yeah, i haven't updated this series since... i started it? yeah. i felt bad. so i went and found a prompt i liked and went for it. i hope you guys like it!

Castiel was running late. He was never late. If it weren’t for his brother crashing at his apartment for the week because of business, Castiel’s alarm clock would never have been broken, his breakfast wouldn’t have burned and saved under an outrageous amount of sugar, and he _wouldn’t have missed the transit_.

He cursed his luck for the hundredth time that day and ran a sweaty palm through his already frazzled hair. He was not prepared for this. He had a meeting in twenty minutes and he couldn’t be late. This was a career meeting. What had he been thinking? He should have warned Gabriel not to do anything this morning. Any other day Castiel wouldn’t have cared. But today?

No. He was doomed.

Castiel ran down the streets. His trench coat billowed out behind him and his briefcase smacked against his leg repeatedly before he made it to an intersection. The light was red, forcing Cas to wait impatiently on the curb.

He tapped his foot anxiously, glaring at the sign and _willing_ it to turn green. Any second now… _save him damnit_.

The sound of fluttering papers to his right drew his attention. He looked over and saw a man there. He was wearing an expensive leather jacket, well pressed shirt and pants, and shoes. He was staring at his phone, and a messenger bag was slung haphazardly across his shoulder. Papers had fallen out of the bag, and were sitting in a pile beside his feet. The man remained completely oblivious to the fact.

Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, again, before turning to the man and saying, “Excuse me, you’ve dropped your papers.”

The man ignored him, continuing to type away on his phone. Castiel frowned. The light turned green and the people around them moved. The papers were about to be trampled.

“Hey!” Castiel said a little more firmly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the stranger. “Your papers—they fell.” But still the man was unresponsive. Castiel resisted the urge to growl in frustration. He tapped the man’s shoulder, losing his control for only a moment before continuing firmly, “ _Sir_ , you’ve dropped your papers. Can you even hear me—“

The man jumped, nearly dropping his phone onto the sidewalk before catching in shakily. The man glared at him, green eyes flashing before understanding seemed to dawn on his face.

The man quickly ducked down before the papers could be trampled. Castiel leaned down to help, feeling guilty for startling the other man.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel mumbled, picking up the extra papers and handing them to the man. But he didn’t answer, only collecting them quickly and shoving them into his bag. He took them from Castiel and added them to the rest before standing abruptly.

“Truly, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Castiel continued, but the man continued to stare. And like a light switch, it was Castiel’s turn to understand. “Oh… _oh_. I am _so_ sorry, I didn’t understand you were deaf. I apologize for startling you, I truly didn’t mean to—“

The man suddenly laughed, breaking Castiel’s apology in half. Castiel stared, trying not to notice how attractive the man suddenly appeared. The earlier scowl was gone, and with it a ray of sunlight seemed to shine through the man. The green of his eyes were brighter, and Castiel suddenly noticed the freckles that dusted his face.

“You’re not the only one,” the man said, startling Castiel. He didn’t _sound_ deaf. His voice was a low rumble, like thunder or pounds of gravel. There was a slight scratchiness to his voice, the only hint that the man might not have heard himself speak.

“It happens more than you think,” the man continued. “Sorry for freaking you out. And thanks for helping; losing those papers would have screwed me over.”

“You’re… welcome.”

The other man grinned and patted Castiel’s arm lightly. “See ya’!” He called, and then he was running across the street. Castiel stared after the man, stunned into silence.

But it only lasted for a moment before he remembered where he was, and most importantly, where he was _not_. He cursed again and bolted into a run.

He arrived at the company five minutes before the meeting began. He could only afford a few moments to stop by his office, collecting the last of his files before rushing off to the meeting room. His company was going to be investing in a few carefully selected business ventures. Two would go into construction, two into mechanics and engineering. The businesses in question had shown great promise for the coming years, and it would look bad for the director of overseeing the ventures to be late to his own meeting.

Castiel stepped into the room, and not a moment too soon. It seemed most of the employees scheduled to be in the meeting hadn’t arrived yet, giving Castiel a moment to breathe a sigh of relief. He walked over to the conference table and set his things down.

But before he could collapse into a seat and get his bearings, he heard a sharp gasp from the doorway. Castiel looked up, mildly irked until he saw who it was. The man from the sidewalk stood there, staring at him with impossibly large green eyes and flushed cheeks, probably caused by running all the way to the company.

“Hello again,” Castiel said, tilting his head in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

The man visibly swallowed before shaking his head. A new expression crossed his face, this one hopeful and only slightly nervous. The man moved into the room and extended a hand.

“Dean Winchester,” the man finally introduced. “I’m here for my meeting.”

Castiel’s eyes widened and a slow smile spread across his face.

“Mr. Winchester,” he said and took the other man’s hand to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Castiel Novak.”

Dean grinned back and winked. “Cas. Nice name. Looks like we’ll be working together for the foreseeable future, yeah?”

Castiel smirked at the unprofessional friendliness, but paid it no mind. He had a feeling he was going to like this man anyway. “Yes. I believe we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> main blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> destiel fic blog: destielblessed.tumblr.com


End file.
